


This is My Life

by Luciole77



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciole77/pseuds/Luciole77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life inside Soul's head as he deals with his crush on Maka, the daily drama of the DWMA and life in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is My Life

**Author's Note:**

> All italics denote Soul's thoughts.

Yes, life was full of surprises.  Soul Evans was absolutely sure of this.  His number one reason for being sure of this was that he had just realized that he was majorly crushing on his partner.  How was that even possible?  She was Maka, his best friend.  She wasn't supposed to be anything more, but as he sat and watched her fold laundry while they watched TV the realization that he totally loved her hit him.

_Crap.  Crap, crap, crap.  Ok, Soul, just sit very still...she can't read your mind.  You have not been Maka chopped yet.  It will be ok._

So he sat and he watched her match socks.  When she went to put the laundry away his head fell back on the couch.  This was not happening.  She would kill him.  Just last week he had walked into the bathroom while she was washing her hands and she Maka chopped him.  Washing her hands!!  These thoughts in his head were definitely grounds for a swift death via the hands of Maka Albarn, he was sure of it.

"Soul, what do you want for dinner?  I really don't feel like cooking tonight...wanna order out?"  She asked him as she reappeared in the living room.  "Soul?"

Wait, she was speaking.  He should probably respond, wait, what had she said?   _Crap again.  Food, she said something about food.  Say something you dolt!_  "Eh, yeah, that sounds great, Maka."   _Ok, that should cover it...I think that was ok.  Focus, man this is so uncool._

Maka leaned her head to one side and looked at her partner, his head lay back on the couch, eyes closed.  "Soul, are you feeling alright?"

He opened his eyes to find her looking at him like he had grown wings from his eyebrows, "Yeah, I'm cool."  She did not look convinced.

_Don't kill me, don't kill me.  Her eyes are absolutely gorgeous._

"Chinese sound good?" She queried, still looking at him like he needed a brain.  He did need a brain, but not for the reason she was obviously thinking.  "I really wanted to try that new place downtown...we could go there.  I'm tired of being stuck in this apartment."

 _Maka pressed up against you on the bike, no...that's not a good idea.  Tell her you'd rather just have it delivered.  Just say the words._ "That sounds cool." was what actually came out of his mouth.  

He mentally slapped himself,  _And this is why you can't have nice things.  This is why._

Five minutes later they were on their way, Maka hugged up to him on the back of the bike and him wondering if it was possible to be any more fooling than he already felt he was.  Thankfully it was only a 15 minute ride before they were sitting across from one another waiting on chinese food.  Soul practiced his poker face while he listened to her go on about Black*Star's latest blunder.

"Soul, did you hear me?" He snapped back to reality when he realized she had asked a question.  She was looking at him expectantly.

"Eh, huh?" was the oh so eloquent sound that came out of his mouth.


End file.
